entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Restricted Areas
Restricted Areas are places where players are vulnerable to detection, as guards and other staff members will begin detecting them. Usually, guards would give the player a warning if the player is spotted in a restricted area, but missions taking place in private locations or even areas where the public can't access will make the guards use lethal force instead of giving warnings. Avoiding Restricted Areas There are multiple ways to avoid these areas, the first one is getting a disguise. If a player isn't wearing a disguise, they will get the Trespassing or Hostile Zone status when in the area. Good ways to obtain a disguise depends on the mission. In ''The Killhouse'', you should take out your gun in the spawn, thus luring a guard nearby, before hostaging them and making them follow you to to the spawn, closing the door behind them. In both The Deposit and The Withdrawal, you should lure a guard to a camera. In The Financier, you should take the guard near the kitchen door and looking out of the balcony (riskier) and make them follow you to where you spawned. For The Blacksite, you can either place a gun near the yellow truck and then hide behind it, knocking out the guard that comes to check it out (they will have a radio ready) or just going for the guard staring at the brown crate (riskier). As for The Lakehouse, you can go down the hill rather than the main entrance and knocking out a guard that eventually goes there. Second way is to going prone and crouch, as this will limit NPC view, but it is risky in hostile areas. Tips to Not Get Caught # Hide bodies before disguising. While it might be cool to see a guard without its disguise, it's still risky, as another guard or civilian might see the body. # Avoid getting the Armed or Armored status. Try to conceal your weapon before casing the place. # Try crouching if you're in a Hostile Zone, as this will limit the NPCs' view. # Always check what status you have. Remember that Trespassing would most likely give you a warning while hostile areas will make the guard shoot you instead. # Employees and other staff members will notice you in a restricted area, while civilians will not. # Upon getting caught, a timer begins, indicating how much time is left to leave the area. If the timer runs out, then the guard will become alerted. The best approach is to sprint back to any public area, spawn rooms, or somehow obtaining a disguise. # Marking enemies and following their movement. This will give you the right moment to slip past restricted areas without nobody seeing you, just make sure to watch for security cameras. # Entering hostile areas while trespassing. If you can't make it to a safe public area then entering highly restricted areas is a great way to lose your attention. Just keep in mind that Guards in that area are authorized to kill you. AI Behaviour when Trespassing In Entry Point there are 2 types of restricted areas, a staff-only restricted area and a hostile restricted area. NPCs will react differently depending on which area you are trespassing. Areas where the public can't access will give you "Hostile Zone" and NPCs will get hostile (duh!) and shoot on sight. Staff-Only and low-risk areas will give you "Trespassing" in which Guards and other NPCs will give you a warning with a timer, if the timer runs out then the npc is alerted. Trivia * In the first release of The Killhouse, there wasn't a hostile zone. Instead, the status was "Trespassing". * In the first release of The Killhouse, getting caught trespassing would make the guard shoot you instead of giving you a warning, even if it was the first time. This is because hostile areas weren't named "Hostile Zone" at that time. * Hostile Zone was added because Guards got new behaviours of giving players warnings if they are trespassing. * After being caught trespassing for the fourth time, Guards will turn hostile unless you wear a disguise before proceeding again. * The Scientist is the only mission to have none of these. Category:Mechanics